


Of Parents and Grandparents

by LissaWho5



Series: Sander Storymas 2017! [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, But there's no panic attacks or anything, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Family, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Multi, Thomas is anxious, family au, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: "This is the first year he would spend Christmas with his new parents and they decided to use the Holiday season to introduce the boy to Virgil’s parents"OrThomas is Virgil and Roman's son, and he's about to meet Virgil's parents.





	1. Chapter 1

“Thomas come on! Were almost ready to go!” Yelled Thomas’s adopted father.

Thomas had recently been adopted by a nice couple who were two men known as Virgil (who he had just recently started calling dad) and Roman (Papa).

They were incredibly loving, patient and showered Thomas with the attention that he had always wanted growing up and he was beyond grateful that they choose to adopt him (Though if you asked Roman and Virgil, they would tell you there was never really any choice.)

But now he was a it nervous, this would be the first time he would meet his Grandparents.

This is the first year he would spend Christmas with his new parents and they decided to use the Holiday season to introduce the boy to Virgil’s parents (Thomas has been told that they don’t talk to Roman’s parents, but he wasn’t told much more than that and his parents avoided the topic.)

He knew a tiny bit about his grandparents, things like their names, that they were apparently really sweet, and he had been reassured many times that they would absolutely adore him.

This didn’t help the feeling of nervousness in his stomach, but he had to admit that he was a bit excited for the occasion.

  
He was now walking to the car from his spot on the couch on the living room and he was trying to not show how nervous he is. He climbed into the back seat and he put his seatbelt on and picked up his favorite stuffed bear, which he had already put in the back seat. His Papa was still loading up the car (they would be gone for about a week), and his Dad was inside the house. Double checking that they weren’t leaving anything important behind or they left anything plugged in that could cause a far in unattended to.

Finally everything was ready and the two adults entered the car. They started the 3 hour drive.

After driving for about an hour, Virgil asked Thomas if he was ok. Thomas responded saying I’m fine quickly.

His dad frowned at this and turned around in his seat to face Thomas (Roman was driving).

“Thomas it’s ok to feel nervous about meeting someone new. Especially a new family member like Grandparents. But I promise you, I would never take you to anyplace or let you near anyone I thought would hurt you. And knowing my parents, they’ll love you to bits.” Virgil smiled and then added. “I know we do.”

Thomas smiled back. “Thanks, Dad.”  
Thomas could swear that Virgil’s smile got bigger. Though he couldn’t tell if it was because he was happy to help, or because he was called Dad. He assumed it was both.

“It’s no problem Thomas.” And with that he turned back around.

Thomas smiled. He felt a lot better about this whole thing.

-

They arrived at his Grandparent’s house without issue and they pulled up the driveway into a small but friendly looking house.

The house was a soft blue color and it had white shutters. It had Christmas decorations across the front lawn which were all things such as snowmen, reindeer, and even a Santa Claus. There were also lights all over the place but they weren’t on as it was still daytime.

The car stopped and his parents unbuckled their seat belt and Thomas followed. They got out of the car and grabbed some of their bags. They went up to the door and Virgil knocked on it.

The door opened a minute later to an excited looking man who instantly pulled Virgil into a hug and he was shocked that his dad hugged him back so quickly.

“Virgil! I missed you so much kiddo! How have you been?”

Both of them had a huge smile on their face. “I’m good, dad. How are you?”

“My husband, sons, and grandson are happy and healthy. Me and my husband own a house and are retired and in love still after more than 30 years. What more can I want?”

Patton then looked over at Roman.

“Roman! Give your old father-in-law a hug.” Patton then walked over to give the man a bear hug which he happily returned.

Thomas couldn’t help but smile at the man, but that smile became more nervous after Patton let go of Roman and walked to Thomas.

“And you must my lovely Grandson. Virgil has told me a whole lot about you!” The man smiled at him and Thomas felt most of his nervousness slip away.

“Hello. I’m Thomas.” He then stook out his hand for a handshake.

Patton was thrown off guard by that but he took his hand and then kneeled down do he can be at the same level as Thomas.

“Formal guy huh. Logan will definitely like that. I’m Patton! You can call me grandad if you like, but there's no pressure here kiddo.”

Patton then got up and said, “Come on kiddos time to go inside. Logan is dying to see you!”

They all went inside and Thomas couldn’t help the smile growing on his face.

This was definitely going to be a great trip.

 

 

 

 


	2. Of Scrapbooks and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas takes a look at some family memories.

Thomas sat with his family and let out a content sigh.

He was sitting in the living room with his two grandparents, Patton and Logan.

Meeting Logan was also a pleasant experience, though one that was considerably much more calm.

The man had a calm but happy expression and hugged all three them, though not had passionately as Patton had.

He then shook Thomas hand (Patton had been right, he seemed to appreciate the gesture.)

Now he was eating popcorn while Logan was sitting in a chair across from him reading a book. Patton was grabbing something in another room and his parents had gone to the store to grab a surprise for them.

Patton came into the room with his usual grin though it seemed more excited and he was holding a book.

“Thomas look what I found!”

Thomas looked and saw that the book had “FAMILY MEMORIES!” written in giant letters.

Patton sat down next to him and put the book down on his lap.

“Since your family I thought we could take a look at one of our albums. It has a good mixture of a photos, and even a few of your dads.” He added a wink at that comment.

Thomas opened the album and saw a bunch of photos of his grandads when they were much younger. A few wedding photos, some of them buying the house, one of them hanging up paintings on the walls but one caught his eyes.

“Are they my parents?!” On the page was two teens, probably around the age of 17, who was wearing a lavender sweater and a pair black jeans with holes in the knees. He had black hair with a purple streak and had his ears pierced. He was making a peace sign and was sticking his tongue out. The other was around the same age but was wearing a red letterman jacket and was a bit bigger than the other. His hair was done properly and he had a flashing smile on his face and other looked happy, though the one in the letterman jacket looked quite tired.

“Sure thing kiddo! This photo was taken the Christmas of their junior year of high school. This was actually the night they came out to Logan and I as a couple. Though between you and me I always knew. My dad senses we're tingly.”

Both Thomas and Logan chuckled at this though Thomas turned round just in time to see Logan role his eyes at him.

Thomas continued looking through the book. He couldn't help but smile at the photos of his parents on the night of their wedding, one on the day they bought their house and even some of all of them on a beach. The ocean in the background and them smiling together.

When he got to the last few pages,they were almost completely blank besides a title with the label “Grandchildren” and he saw only a few photos of himself. Ones that his dad had sent, like one of all of them together after he was adopted and one of him after decorating his room, but besides that it was empty.

Thomas looked up at Patton curiously and he smiled back and said;

“I've always wanted to be a granddad so when I heard that Virge and Roman were adopting I got so excited. I couldn't wait to make memories with you. I even already started the page as you can see.”

Logan came over and said. “I agree. We're ecstatic to have you be part of the family. We've only known you for a bit but we care about you so much.”

Thomas started to cry tears of joy. This was the affection he always wanted. The one he craved so much when he was younger. One that he only knew when Roman and Virgil took him home. One that he was getting so much of now.

“Oh kiddo don't cry. We're sorry if this is too much.”

But Thomas shook his head. “It's not too much. It's just enough.” He then hugged Patton which he happily returned and Logan even joined in.

A few minutes later, Virgil and Roman returned.

“We're home!” Yelled out Roman. Virgil followed behind and rolled his eyes at his husband.

“Yay! What did you bring me?” Said Patton. Logan rolled his eyes at his husband’s antics.

“We brought something for us all.” Said Virgil.

He pulled a Polaroid camera out of the bag.

They all smiled at it and Virge said “We can celebrate us all being together with a photo. It was Pops idea.”

Patton smiled at his husband and tackle hugged him. “Awe! That was so sweet Lo! You’re so sweet!” Logan blushed and smiled. “It's no problem Patton. It was just an idea.”

Thomas smiled at the couple.

Soon enough they were all in front of the tree taking a photo. After it developed, it was added to the scrapbook of photos.

And Thomas couldn't be happier to become part of more memories.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> Have a good day/night.
> 
> -Lissa

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is an HC I have had for a while and please let me if you want more of it because I would love to write that!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Lissa


End file.
